


Wanderlust

by themoonlife



Category: Not Apart of a Fandom
Genre: Multi, Mystery/Thriller, Travel, emotionalrollercoaster, society, somewhereonlyweknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonlife/pseuds/themoonlife
Summary: “ these were never supposed to be found but if they are you may do whatever you please with them”.Her crippled journal has been found by the friends whom she left behind.





	1. environment

Slowly she walks to the broken old bench at the corner, she walks as if there was glass all across the dead grass. Glass that would cause her feet to bleed if she made one wrong move , she continued to walk without making a single noise as if others were listening to catch someone taking a deep small breath. Instead of looking up she looked down at her feet making sure that no one would hear a sound coming out of her. 

As she continues to walk as if it were a difficult task to walk from her tent to the bench ,and she was the player and the prize was that she sneaked out successfully. When she makes it to the bench she pulls out an old journal ,and as she takes it out she gently sets it on the bench as she blows the dust away from the bench. 

Arden lets out a relief sigh as she then feels that she can resume back to breathing. She then takes her left hand and gently removes a pen from her hair trying to make sure that the pen doesn’t fall to floor. After she has the pen in her hand she then flips the pages until she finds a full page and then Arden begins to write. 

They said that they would welcome us with open arms,

They said that they wouldn’t judge,

They said that they wouldn’t care,

They said that we would go to a place where people were pleasant,

but there isn’t such a place of my mother’s illusion that exists. 

My parents they took us to a place where they thought they could keep us away from all the evil of this world,

all they ended up doing was bringing us to a place where we would all begin to fade slowly.

\- January 9 2016.

Arden finishes up her short journal entering by writing the date of the first day that she arrived as if she was recording all of her experiences like when she used to when she had kept a diary. 

Arden’s first time meeting them she saw observed the way that they acted towards her family, and herself. They greeted them with a bittersweet welcome and them gave them a hug that spread warmness throughout Arden’s body. They had genuine smiles on their faces which seemed normal and they sounded like how Arden’s mother had described them to be. 

In Arden’s first week she agreed with her mother’s illusions for Arden’s first week she decided to believe in the impossible.


	2. their home

Arden lays on the dead grass wondering how on earth she got to the where she is now. How in a couple of days she would discover ,and learn so much that would change her perspective on them. Her first week she saw them as genuine people who were kind at the first sight but to her they were like a gift. At the first sight you see the attracting box then you slowly begin to rip open the box to see what’s inside to either be pleased or disappointed. 

Arden opened the box ,and she was surprised to see how much one person can trick everyone to believe one thing, manipulation is a cruel trick than ends up being wrapped up in a red beautiful bow to be seen as a sweet gift begging for someone to open the box as if they were daring her to figure everything out. 

Arden picks up a pen from the dead grass and begins to write about her second week as if she was hoping that if she would write in on paper then her thoughts wouldn’t only have to remain trapped inside of her head. 

I adopted in order to survive in a place where you had no control,

They told you what to wear,

They told you what you should do to your body in order to please others,

They told you , your food amounts depending on your weight to either make it go up or down,

They told you what you had do to do in order to fit in with others,

My mother she adored the robots that told us what to do, and what appropriate time and place to do them,

That was their society , 

How they learned to live,

How they went on everyday,

A society that I was now apart of, and I had no choice to say otherwise.

\- January 20 2016.

 

The suns shinning light was being blocked by the many very tall trees that surround the place which makes the place look completely dark as if it didn’t want the sun to touch it. As if it was afraid that if the sun touched it then everything that was dead would someone survive and bloom once again. 

After her second week Arden began to observe closely everyone and everything she acted like an investigator looking for anything to report. As she began to pay close attention to everything and everyone she discovered that many people are similar gifts. That many people disguise themselves to be seen one way ,but inside the box are things that are being hidden behind the beautiful colors and ribbons that attract us towards the box. 

Arden began to notice the atmosphere of the place and how most believed in expectations and that anyone who did not meet them were below what is considered the average human being. She noticed how most picked out every flaw in a person as if everyone was a flower and they started to pick off all the petals that didn’t look pleasing. Expectations, and rules are a major part of their way of living that is their society, and unfortunately this is the place that Arden and her family ended up in. 

Second week into Arden’s temporary home was when Arden began to believe that appearances can fool many that do not care enough to look in deeper, that illusions are sometimes just things that our minds make up to replace our lost and broken dreams. 

Arden then began to question everyone and everything.


	3. angelic

She stood tall as her feet move from one direction to another. Her blush colored ballet shoes were the only shoes that she would wear at all times. She danced with grace , her moves were gentle they represented emotions that made a person feel calm. She had the ability to reach people as they sat to see her poor out her soul as she danced while she sang angelically. 

Marie would dance on the dead grass and put smiles on the people who had given up in believing in hope , she gave smiles to those who just needed a sign to know that happiness would come there way. Even when she was told that she couldn’t dance anymore that wasn’t enough to stop her for she was only a child with a bright soul. 

At lunch would be the time where everyone would wait to see Marie perform just like everyday they waited in their chairs for Marie waiting to see the euphoria that she brought to people, to see the bright and pure smile that she always had.  
Marie would then walk to reach the center as people surrounded her then her parents would play the music ,and she would begin performing her newest beautiful creation. 

Marie’s parents watched their daughter dance and sing they noticed how much euphoria it brought their daughter when she was doing what she loved. They noticed how passionate Marie became throughout the years when it came to dancing and singing. They supported her and encouraged her to follow her dreams to always reach for the stars even when our world could be cruel and bring her bright spirits down. 

They were glad to see that their daughter felt euphoria and had the special gift to channel her euphoria to others especially with ,the environment of the place that they were in they were glad to know that their daughter could bring the broken souls feel a bit of happiness even if it was only for a while. 

One day as usually everyone waited patiently to see Marie perform ,but after hours of them waiting was when they saw Marie walking towards her tent. A little boy walked up to Marie ,and pulled on Marie’s light long yellow dress. Marie turned and saw the little boy smiling then Marie grabbed his hand and headed to the center where she performed. 

As Arden saw Marie’s performance she saw that euphoria was missing from Marie’s performance. Arden saw the agony hidden in Marie’s voice as she song but she still sounded angelic ,but she was an angel in great agony singing in pain.  
After Marie’s performance Arden walked up to Marie and asked her if she was alright. 

“ Arden the monsters killed my parents because they allowed me to keep performing. Why are people cruel Arden? Why just why would they kill them knowing that I was their to see it all?,” Marie said as she began to sob in great agony as she cried Arden hold her in her hands. 

Marie’s cries were something that Arden would never forget hearing for Arden has never heard someone in so much agony. Marie’s question was a question that had no right answer even if there was it wouldn’t justify why they took the lives of Marie’s parents who only wanted all of the euphoria for their daughter. 

When Marie fell asleep in Arden’s lap wrapped in her parents blanket holding onto Arden’s right hand.  
That night Marie cried the whole night silently afraid that someone may hear here ,and that would catch her parents killers attention. When Arden opened her eyes she found that Marie was gone and that Arden had woken up with her legs tied up and had bruises on both her arms and legs. 

The little boy that Arden remembered holding Marie’s hand and pulling on her dress walked into Arden’s tent. He went up to Arden and told her that they took Marie and they hand punished Arden for helping Marie grieve. He said that Marie is back in her tent and she is safe and will remain unharmed if Arden does not leave her tent. 

Arden then thanked the little boy for telling her then she sat there knowing that she had to stay here to keep a child that was in great agony safe so she does not meet the safe fate that her parents meet.  
The next few days Arden would hear great cries of agony from far away she recognized the angelic voice and knew that Marie continued to sing to keep herself sane. The little boy continued coming to Arden’s tent to give Arden updates on Marie he told her about Marie’s nightmare and how they only got worse and worse. 

Throughout the next several weeks Arden continued hearing Marie’s cries of agony ,and help but as the days continued to pass Marie’s cries began to fade until they Arden could no longer here them anymore.  
As expected Arden waited for the little boy to come and update her on Marie but as he came in tears began to fall from his eyes that’s when Arden learned that last night Marie had meet the same fate that her parents had meet. 

That night when Arden learned that a once young girl full of euphoria and pureness had died was when Arden picked up her pen and began to write about the tragedy and injustice that has occurred. 

Her voice was angelic,

Marie always sang in order to have something to hold on to,

Her family was gone,

Friends were something you didn’t make here,

Marie sang so she knew that she was still alive,

Marie sang after breakfast & lunch,

She sang everywhere she went until one day Marie didn’t sing,

Her voice was still angelic but that time when she sang it was a cry for help it was sobs from her pain.

It made my heart ache hearing her cry ,

Marie was on the other side while I was forced to sit still and hear her cries,

Angelic was her voice,

Now all there is are her cries,

Now there is only her pain catching up to her,

Now there is only her teddy bear that lays next to her decaying body,

No tombstones they said,

No funerals,

No anything that the robots didn’t approve,

Marie loved that teddy bear that her parents gave her she loved it as much as she loved to sing and dance,

That will be the memory that I choose to remind me of her ,

may you rest in peace Marie.

\- January 31 2016. 

Arden put her journal in her bag then she sat in her tent as she and the little boy cried for a girl that didn’t deserve to die but ended up dying anyway. 

After Marie’s death was when Arden began to rebel against the people that this society adores she began to rebel against the cruel monsters whose true selfs haven’t been revealed yet.


	4. suffocating

He is very clever for a child he notices many things ,and understands many things that adults say to him thinking that he cannot understand. His curiosity causes him to follow people around when he hears something that intrigues him. 

He follows them until his puts all of the words together to form a sentence then he goes back to his tent and memorizes everything that he has just learned. He is only four years old but he has learned everything faster than what people expect him. His mind is able to do many things that children older than him when people found out about him they all figured out that he is special. 

When they found out the robots began to become curious of him as well as other people they began to make him take tests. They wanted to him a child as a weapon for their advantage. They figured that he could be useful to them but the child didn’t want to use his knowledge for evil. 

When the child told them that he did not want to help them was when they began to keep a close eye on him waiting for the perfect time to attack. They were hawks and the child was a beautiful sunflower still blooming until it’s roots would be cut at least that is what the hawks would hope would happen. 

The little boy that would report to Arden told Arden about his knowledge and told Arden how he knew people are watching everything second of each day.   
The little boy decided to tell Arden his name for he is living in fear that any day now he could die. 

Arden looked at the little boy with sincerity feeling pity for him because no one should be living in fear of meeting a cruel fate. 

Each day Arden and the little boy would create their own world. A world where the robots didn’t exists and all of the people that were victims lived in euphoria they no longer lived in fear. A world where the little boy’s father was still alive and his mother wasn’t afraid of losing the only person that she has left her child. A world where Arden was still with her family and her friends were not worried about her.   
A world were the dead grass was a beautiful shade of green, flowers would be all over the grass, were the suns light would hit the grass and flowers. 

A world were everything and everyone is alright and is truly living.

Throughout a period of five days Arden and the little boy lived in the world that they created to distract them both from reality from the things that they both feared would happen eventually. Even while they lived in a world that they dreamed of living fear never left them it was still there ,but they both tried their best to live life to the fullest even if it was only for a while. 

Seven in the morning was when the robots came running into Arden’s tent and began to pull the little boy from Arden’s arms that were holding onto him tightly. The little boy began to kick and bit the robots arm but even through the fight that Arden and the little boy put on the robots got a hold of the little boy and began to carry him towards the forests near the small lake. 

Arden began to run after the robots once they all reached the streamed the robots tied up the little boy’s arms ,and legs and at that moment they were ready to throw the little boy into the lake. The little boy’s mother was being hold back by the the robots as she yelled ,and cried for them to have mercy on her child.  
Arden walked towards the robots and whispered something into one of their ears then they dropped the little boy to the floor and his mother ran to her child and she hold him tightly in her hands. 

The little boy cried as he saw the robots tie Arden up to the bar next to the lake, the little boy’s mother smiled at Arden letting Arden know that she was grateful. 

“ Forget about me Skeet it will be better if you do that then you can live in some way that is close to peace,” Arden said and she saw the agony in the little boy’s eyes as he heard her words as if he those were the only words that he couldn’t understand. 

Skeet and his mother were freed by the robots and were able to return back home if they never spoke about were they went and there experience here. After they left Arden’s arms were untied and she fell into the water.

Arden felt the coldness of the water she struggled to come back to the surface as her feet were also tied. She open her eyes not being able to see anything and tried her best to try and untie her legs. Ten minutes Arden was under water that was when the robots figured that they had succeeded in suffocating her then they walked away with smiles on their faces. 

Fifteen minutes Arden was underwater until she slowly got out of the water ,and began to cough and struggle to breath at first. After she was able to breath she walked back to her tent as people stared at her. 

Once she got to her tent she began to write as drops of water fell on the pages. 

 

Holding on to the bar next to the lake hoping that I can hold on long enough so I won’t fall,

I disobeyed them they said,

I did something that was   
“ disgusting” to the robots,

To them what I did is considered wrong but I think otherwise,

A mother gets her child,

A child gets a chance to live a somewhat normal live,

and I get my punishment.

The ties on my hand were cut then I felt the coldness of the water,

Suffocating me was their goal,

but I will not let them succeed,

they have destroyed and taken,

saving a child is not disgusting,

the robots are what is disgusting.

\- February 4 2016.

Arden put her journal on her bed and stared at a picture that Skeet drew for her as she locked at the picture she struggled to hold in tears for she lost a friend but she smiled knowing that now he gets to go home and not live in fear.

For Arden knows how it feels to be living as if you’re suffocating by all of the fear that you fear that even breathing could cost you your life.   
From that week Arden began to think about all of the things that she left behind.


	5. precious

She gently grabbed the pieces of paper and began to hang them on the string that she found. She began to hang the pictures that Skeet had drew for her and the pictures that Arden drew of Marie and Skeet together with their bright smiles. She began to hang a few pictures of her family that she was able to sneak into her tent.

She sat in front of the pictures and drawings and began to miss all of the people that made and inspired the drawings. She began to miss the people in the photos and began to wonder if they were alright or even if they were still alive. 

Arden began to wonder if her family was together or if they were separated. She began to wonder many questions that she knew she wouldn’t get the answer to any time soon. 

Lastly she hanged a picture of five children smiling and staring at the camera as they hugged each other holding each other tightly afraid to let each other go. That day Arden remembered clearly the promise that those children made to each other then tears began to fall on the floor as Arden began to remember. 

Arden knew that those children deserved better than to have their promise shattered ,but as she realized that she is still where she is and realized that she would be here for a long while. 

Time was something that Arden had a lot ever since she got here , she had more time alone which was when thoughts that she tried to avoid came into mind and begged for attention in the silence. She began to think of all of the people that she missed and wondered if they missed her as much as she missed them. 

Or maybe as the months continued to go by the lost all hope in her just like all of the people here that look lifeless as if being here took away all of the emotions out of them. As if when they stepped inside their souls were slowly being taken away from them. 

Arden continued listening to her thoughts and remembering about the past then she grabbed her pen and began to write. 

Things grow but here they don’t,

there is no flowers growing,

the grass is dead,

very few trees,

the place looks dead,

like it’s meant to scare others away which now I understand.

Home was better,

the skies were a beautiful shade of blue,

the neighbors had a beautiful garden that I would stare at for hours,

people were happy there,

people were not afraid,

I never thought that I’d say that I miss home,

but now I realized that my home is precious,

and that you only miss things until you know that you may never see them again,

and now all I want to do is go back to my home.

\- February 28 2016.

Arden gets out from her tent and looks at all of the people who walk slowly afraid of making noise , they walk with fear but their faces don’t show their true emotions. Their faces have no emotion in them at all they seem lifeless witch is how they may think that they will end up at some point. 

Arden began to hold herself and wish that she was still at her home if she could go back she would be more grateful for everything that she once had.


End file.
